


Mine

by Yo_mercy



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Human AU, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Murder, Peridot - Freeform, Rape, Sex, Smut, Yandere, bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_mercy/pseuds/Yo_mercy
Summary: Yandere lapis x peridotPeridot, Steven and Amethyst are getting ready for their new life! College!!! They have a nice house near the school and good neighborhood! But the night peri goes out to get some things is the night she meets lapis. But Peridot finds out kindness isn't always a good thing. Now she has to pay the price. Lapis starts to have a little crush and she is more powerful than anyone would have thought....





	1. Moving the fuck in

No one pov 

Today was the day! Steven, Amethyst and peridot were going to move in with each other. They had always planned this whole thing. It was always so much fun! They would have horror movie marathons. Each junk food. Watch tv. Play video games. For four years! It seemed to good to be true! 

They all had already picked out an house. Four bedroom, two bathroom, living room, kitchen, and a backyard with a pool. It was amazing!! They already packed their stuff into the moving trunks they rented. Today they start their new life. No one can stop them now!!! 

Peridot was driving and Steven was in the passenger seat next to her. Amethyst had to drive solo. They all knew there would be traffic and dumb drivers so it was smart to let Amethyst drive by herself. The last time they all went in the same car with her and there was traffic....it wasn't pretty. 

*TIME SKIP TO AFTER THEY MOVE IN AND GET THEIR SCHEDULES. Also you look nice today :3 * 

Peridot pov 

"FUCKIN FINALLY!" I say placing my last t shirt in my dresser. Done in packing! I lay down on my bed letting my thoughts consume me. 

"YO!" Amethyst yelled out kicking my door open.   
"WHAT THE HELL!" I yell at her.   
She laughs at me. People said I always looked like an angry little puppy when I get mad. To be honest I'm mad! 

"Listen P-Dot it's 12:30 am! Me and Steven are having a horror movie marathon! Join us!" She yelled pulling me down the stairs. 

Steven was putting on all of our favorite horror movie. Attack of the killer pumpkin! Okay okay I know it sounds stupid but it's actually about a killer who was called pumpkin because he looked sweet and innocent. He wasn't. 

We all started to get hungry so I decided to walk to the campus store. It was only a twenty minute walk. Not to far. I left the house holding the pencil Steven gave me just in case someone tried to attack me. 

I start my walk. It wasn't that cold but it was still cold. If that makes sense. I had my green hoodie, light blue jeans and my black Adidas. Oh! How can I forget! I'm also wearing my 'nerd glasses' Amethyst calls them. 

I guess I look small and cute but I can throw hands!! I swear!   
Now I bet you must be thinking 'she probably gets bullied a lot and never had a boyfriend'   
Well only one is correct...I never had a boyfriend...ONLY BECAUSE IM GAY I SWEAR!   
I had a fair amount of girlfriends in the past though. 

They liked to date me because I look cute and vulnerable. I guess People like being dominant in an relationship. It turns them on. I can't be the dominant one. In many reasons. It's like a bunny trying to push you down. It's just cute seeing it's attempts! 

Well finally I made it to this damn store! I walked in to see a blonde haired girl working the cash register. There was also this blue haired girl looking at the drinks. Her eyes were ocean blue. She was wearing a blue baseball T crop top with jean shorts. To top it all off she had black adidas. It's rude to stare so I go to the chip section and grab Chaps! These are Stevens favorite chips. I also grab lucky charms. I head over to the drink section.   
The girl was in front of the milk and cola.   
"Hey can you grab me some milk?" I ask nicely. She looked over to me and nodded grabbing the milk. She handed it over to me. "Thank you so much!" I tell I'm in an excited tone and go to pay for the items. But then I realized I forgot the cola! I run over to the blue haired girl.   
"Can you also pass me the cola?" I ask nervously.   
She giggled and went to hand me the soda but accidentally dropped it. It broke and spilt all over making a mess. The girl looked pale as if she saw a ghost.   
She looked up nervous. I reach over to her. She flinched as if I was going to slap her. I place my hand on her shoulder.   
"It's okay. Don't worry about it" I told her. She has tears in her eyes and I feel bad. 

"I'll pay don't worry..." I try to tell her. She has tears in her eyes. I wipe them away.   
"Shh it's okay"   
I held her hand. She held my hand back tightly! I pay for the items. I grab the bag still holding the girl's hand. 

We walk out the store together hand in hand.   
"I'm Peridot Green" I say in a soft tone not wanting to scare her off. Even if she was 6 inches taller than me. 

"I'm lapis...lapis Lazuli.." she smiled at me. 

Lapis pov 

Who is this small child and why do I feel safe with her?  
I had a few flashbacks of my mom beating me because I spilt water on the floor.   
Her green eyes stared into my blue ones. She treated me nice. That's more than my mom or anyone in my family ever did. 

I let go of her hand. What if she's just like jasper! Nice at first but will quickly change! I start to walk away when I trip and fall straight on my face. 

I touched my nose, blood dripping down. I heard foot steps and at first I was happy thinking it was peridot. But it was j-jasper. She kicked me pushed my head to the ground.   
"You're useless and you'll always be..." she let go of my head and walked off. I heard fast pacing foot steps. It's jasper I thought...i felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I look up and see that dork. 

She looked as if she saw someone get killed.   
Peridot grabbed onto my hand to pull me up but i didn't have enough strength to get up. She struggled to pick me up. But after a few minutes she carried me and started walking somewhere. I'm guessing we were going to her dorm room or dorm house. 

I stayed quiet the whole way. Not that I could talk it hurt to much. We finally made it to her house. She kicked it a few times. I guess she couldn't knock while holding me and a bag. Soon a boy taller than peridot opened the door. He had black puffy hair, he was wearing a red shirt with a star on it, he also had a pair of black Basketball shorts on. He looked surprised then quickly let us in. 

Peridot left the bag on the counter next to the door and ran upstairs still carrying me. We made it to her room and put me down on her bed. Now that I looked at her I noticed a few things. She had green emerald eyes. Her hair was a nice blonde color. Her nerd glasses made her look cute.   
But she had a black eye. I gently touch her eyes which took all of my strength. Her skin was soft and warm. She flinched softly. Jasper that bitch will pay...I'll kill her....

Peridot got up and told me to wait before running off somewhere. After maybe two minutes she came back. Those were the longest two minutes in my whole life. I felt as if I was a little kid on Christmas morning when peridot walked in the room. She had a first aid kit. She started to clean my cuts and bandage them. She cleaned my bloody nose and smiled. 

I tried to hug her or say thank you but the only thing I did was groan in pain and move an inch forward. She pouted and grabbed a blanket and pillow making a homemade bed on the ground. I tried to get up but it was to much pain. She laid me down on her bed and put the blankets over me. 

She turned off the lights and laid on her bed. I soon heard soft snores coming from her. Hod I only knew her for a bit but she's....

 

                                         Mine


	2. Oh my fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some peri touching herself so you have been warned!!!!

Lapis pov 

Flashback   
'. "LAPIS LAZULI LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE!" I heard my mother yell. She's downstairs and I'm up here...I'm safe...I'm not safe.... I crawled under my bed as I heard her footsteps come up the stairs. She looked around for me. Tears streaming down my face. 

"Lapis...I'm not mad but if you don't come out...." I knew it was better to just come out. Maybe she'll go easy on me..for once... I crawled out and saw her. She grabbed me by my shoulder and pushed me on the bed.' 

I woke up in a panic. Sweat dripped from my face. I looked to see if peri was still there. She was on her phone. She looked at it for awhile and then she noticed I was staring at her. 

"I just got an email that school starts in a two weeks." She spoke and god I can feel my face heat up. "Wanna get some breakfast? There's this nice restaurant near here." She asked.   
"Y-yuh-yes!" I stuttered looking at her lips. God I hope she's gay! 

She smiled and grabbed a pair of pants and a green hoodie. She handed me the clothes and grabbed a pair for herself. She walked out the room  
"Tell me when you're done changing! I'm going to change in the bathroom"   
She closed the door and I sighed softly. 

Getting up from the bed I took off my shirt. Scars littered my body. I took off my pants and looked at myself. How could someone love me. No one can. Not even my own mother...I took off my blue baseball T. I was about to put on the green hoodie when I saw something underneath her bed. 

Curiosity killed the cat...I shake my head and grabbed the mystery item. A blush spreads on my face. Its a fucking lesbian porn magazine. So she is gay. 

I smirk and put the magazine back. I put on the hoodie. I was about to put on the pants but shouldn't I change my underwear? A smirk spread on my face along with a blush. I took off my blue panties and opened one of her dresser drawers and took out a green pantie. I smelled it and felt my face heat up. I put them on along with the pants. I opened the door and peridot was waiting patiently outside. 

"Are you ready?"   
"Yep"  
We walked down the stairs. My boy I saw earlier was eating some cereal and watching tv. He smiled and waved to us. A girl was smirking at us. 

"That's Steven and Amethyst my friends/ roommates" she whispered to me. I nod and look at Amethyst who was walking to us. 

"You two have fun last night?~" she asked winking at us.   
Peridot blushes and it was cute as fuck. I need her so damn much.....  
She yelled at Amethyst for a bit and walked out the house. I waved goodbye and followed peri to her car. She opened the door for me. I blushed and went in the car. She got in and started to drive to the restaurant. Every now and again I would look over to her. Tank god she was distracted by the rode. Or else she might have caught me looking at her. 

No one pov 

After 5 minuets of lapis looking at peridot they made it to the restaurant. They got out the car and walked in. 

"Table for two!" Peri told the lady who grabbed a few menus and walked us to a both.  
"Anything to drink?" She asked   
"I'll have a orange juice" lapis told the waitress   
"I'll have the saMe tHinG" peridot told her as her voice cracked. 

Lapis giggled at the voice crack. Peridot blushes and rolled her eyes. Soon after they got their drinks they ordered their food. 

"I'll be back with your food" the waitress told them. 

"So lapis, What's your name?" Peri asked grinning big. Lapis snorted and started laughing   
"You're such a dork!" Lapis laughed and smiled at peri. 'You're my dork' lapis thought blushing slightly at the thought of peri being hers. 

Soon there food came. Peri ordered bacon, eggs, waffle and hash browns. Lapis ordered the same thing. 

"You're the first friend I made here!" Peri told lapis. Lapis smiled.   
"You're the first friend I ever made" lapis felt embarrassed and blushed. 

She looked shock for a second and smiled. She got up and sat down on lapis side of the both. She looked at lapis   
"I'm glad it was me." Peru smiled and rest her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Lapis felt a spark run through her. This dork was making her feel love for the first time. Making her feel like life was worth living. Like she could break into a song. 

*time skip to after they ate their food brought to you by chibi peridot resting her head on lapis* 

Peridot pov 

After we ate I paid for the bill and walked to the car. I'm so happy I made a friend!!! I look over and saw she was smiling.   
"You're happy" I smile and see her nod. I gasp loudly and she looked at me alarmed and slightly scared.   
"Happy Lappy" I smile at her.   
She groaned and snorted. 

I laughed and felt my face heat up. Her laugh is beautiful. It's so cute when she snorts. 

"Sooooo where's your dorm I can drop you off" I smile and she gives me the directions to her dorm house. It wasn't too far from my house only 10 minuets. Before she was going to leave I grabbed her arm. 

"W-Wait can I get your number?" I ask her slightly afraid she'll say no. Surprisingly she said "yeah!" I give her my phone and she puts in her number. 

"Text me tonight~" she gets out the car and closes the door right when she opened the door she turns to me.   
"Bye dork~" she walks inside the house and closes the door. 

I feel myself blush. I drive away to my house. Hopefully Amethyst doesn't do anything embarrassing....

I finally made it to my house. I park the car and walk to the door. I opened the door and Steven was trying to calm Amethyst down.   
"Um guys what's wrong?" I ask. Steven looked at me and mouthed 'run'. Before I can understand what he meant Amethyst ran to me and hugged me tightly. 

"YOU GOT LAID!!!"   
"WHAT NO I DIDN'T!!"   
"You didn't?"   
"No! She got hurt so I decided to help her!" I yell. 

"I told you!" Steven yelled  
He rolled his eyes and turned on the TV.   
"We're going to have a COMEDY MOVIE DAY!!" He yelled in excitement. 

"Hold on I have to clean my glasses!" I yell and run upstairs to my room. I close my door and get my glasses cleaning supplies. I look over and saw that lapis left her clothes...they had a few blood marks. 

* MASTURBATION WARNING!!!* 

I felt bad. That girl who punched me in the eye must have beat on her. I grab her blue baseball T crop top and smelled it. It smelled just like her. Ocean breeze with a hint of vanilla. I looked over to the pile of clothes once again and saw a pair of blue panties. She must have took them off. That means she went pantie less today!!? Or she must have borrowed my pair!!!! I grab the blue undergarments and felt my face heat up. I took a deep smell of her musk. I felt myself get aroused. I locked my door and sat on my bed. I put her panties over my nose and pulled my pants down with my panties. I rubbed my clit and moaned softly taking another sniff. I pushed my finger inside me and gasped 

"L-Lapis~" I let out a throaty moan. Feeling more aroused by the second. I pinched my clit and let out a moan. I took a deep breath of her musk and came. I gasped out of breath. I finally caught my breath and put her underwear on my dresser. I cleaned up and changed into my alien boxers instead of my pants. 

I opened the door and walked down stairs. Steven and Amethyst we're watching 50 first dates. I sat down and joined them. I wonder what lapis is doing...


	3. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I made a tumblr it’s yomercy. You can request some preferences like ‘what’s peri’s Favorite cereal or whatever’ you can also request some drawings! Like Steven or anyone   
> Hope you like this chapter!

Lapis pov 

I walked inside my house. (which I shared with three other people) Aquamarine was currently sitting on the couch watching some dumbass show. I felt my mood change as soon as I left my dork. She belongs to me. She just doesn't know it yet. Yet. 

"Well someone is back! Took you long enough and what are you wearing" a British annoying voice coming from the smaller girl on the couch. 

I gave her glare and she instantly looked back at the tv.   
I sat on the couch next to her. Blue walked out (blue pearl) Giving me a smile. She was my favorite. 

"Guys we have a situation..." I spoke softly.   
"What would that be?" Aquamarine asked me, giving me her full attention.   
"I meant this girl and she makes me feel something. Something that I need. Something that I want. What I'm trying to say is that....I need her..." i looked at my roommates and saw a scared expression on their faces. They knew what I was capable of. And they feared it. They feared me. 

"W-Who is she?" Blue asked her voice slightly shaking. Aquamarine took a sip from her glass, probably drinking whine or something. 

"Peridot..." as soon as her name left my mouth Aquamarine spit out her drink. Struggling to catch her breath.   
They both looked at each other.   
"Do you mean that nerd?" She asked still coughing. I nod my head to show that she was correct. Blue looked at her once again. 

"Trust me. She will be mine" I tell them before walking into my room. 

No one pov. 

Lapis went into room. Probably to sleep, Aquamarine assumed. Blue sat next to her. 

"Do you think?" She asked Aquamarine in a whisper.   
"I know" she responded back not missing a beat.  
"She's such a sweet girl...ashamed she'll be lapis's next toy...."   
blue looked back to Aquamarine. They were both scared. Lapis was capable of many things. Two of those included kidnaping and mind breaking 

Blue sighed shaking her head. 

Bzzz 

Her phone buzzed breaking the silence. 

Lapis: take some pictures of my dork. On the Polaroid camera. 

Blue: sure 

Blue put her phone down and walked over to the door.   
"Let me guess are you gonna do some stalking?~" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.   
"Yup" she closed the door and went to find that nerd. Holding the camera close to her chest. She can only hope that peridot would be a lucky one. The first to survive lapis Lazuli. 

 

*timeskip* 

Blue found peridot with a boy and a girl. They were at some ice cream place. Blue took many pictures of peridot.   
About 20 on the camera and 30 on her phone which she already sent to lapis. 

Lapis: Good! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me!! Ok that's enough working come back home I made some dinner.

Blue: sounds good. 

God. She sounded happy. She's in a good mood only because of that dork. Blue walked back to the house wondering what lapis Saw in peridot. But she also wondered what would happen to the sweet girl. 

Peridot pov 

Steven, Amethyst and I got back from that ice cream shop.   
I was really happy to get back home. Who wouldn't be? 

"Steven! Let's start the movie!!!" Amethyst yelled   
"Sure!!" Steven yelled back sliding 'Misery' into the ps4. He jumped on the couch next to Amethyst. The sound of his jump made peridot flinch. She had a feeling that someone was watching her and began to get paranoid. But it was probably nothing. Just her mind playing tricks on her. 

She sat down on the couch next to Steven. She took out her phone to see if she had gotten any new messages. To her surprise she got a new text. 

???: it's lapis. Save me number cutie~ 

Lapis sent her five minutes ago. Peridot mustered all the courage in her body and sent back a text. 

Peridot: hey lapis!!   
Lapis: what are you doing?   
Peridot: watching a movie with Steven and amethyst   
Lapis: sounds fun!   
Peridot: I would rather be with you   
Peridot can feel her face heat up after she sent that text. Lapis probably thought she was a freak. Or a pervert. (I mean peridot did sniff lapis's panties) 

Lapis: aww~ how sweet of you~   
Peridot: ahaha   
Lapis: i need to go. But I'll be sure to text you later cutie~  
Peridot: ok b-bye!!! 

Peridot put her phone down and noticed Steven and Amethyst were looking at her with a smug look. Peridot seen that look before. And it wasn't good. 

"Well look like our perid-"   
"PERIDOT GOTS A GIRLFRIEND! PERIDOT GOTS A GIRLFRIEND!! CAN WE MEET HER!!? DOES SHE LIKE ANIME???" Steven yelled cutting off amethyst. 

"S-Steven! She's not my g-girlfriend!!" Peridot yelled blushing a deep red.   
Steven and amethyst started to laugh at peridots red face. She looked so embarrassed!!! Even if she was secretly questioning why she didn't run away and join a circus. Maybe she would be a good lion tamer. Than again she did get chased by a kitten when she was fourteen. 

She rolled her eyes and looked at the screen as the movie started. Misery. She had always felt a connection with this movie. Even if she knew that no one would ever be obsessed over her, and would kidnap her! She just wasn't that different. She would be that person you would might MIGHT notice at the mall. But will forget the next day. 

She began to feel her full attention go to a lady she met 'lapis Lazuli'. She felt a shiver go down her spine. Peridot laid a hand on her black eye. It was beginning to heal, which was good! She wouldn't want to start school looking like she just got out a fight! What kind of impression would she give the teachers! Her principal!! Her fellow students!!! 

Lapis. She didn't give the right vibe. It felt like she could snap at any moment. She looked like a movie star though.   
Lapis seemed happy with her! But it was strange. Peridot began to wonder if she would want to see this woman again. 

'Don't talk to strangers! They could be psychopaths and might want to kill or do something worse to you!" 

She can almost hear her mother's voice as she thought about what her mother told her when she was a young girl. But, you had to talk to strangers in order to make friends! It didn't quite make sense. 

Lapis was almost giving peridot a flight feeling. Like she should run. Even if the woman wasn't even here in person, she felt like running!!!

 

 

She should stay away from that woman


	4. Uh

Peridot woke up to getting kicked directly in the face by Steven. She fell off the couch, her hand over her nose as she ran to the nearest bath room. 

To her surprise she didn't get hurt badly. Just a small bruise that would be gone in a couple of days. 

'I should probably change out if these clothes' 

She went up to her room trying her best to not make any noise that can wake up her sleeping roommates. Locking her door with a soft 'click' she turned to the pile of clothes left by lapis on her floor. Shaking her head to at least attempt to get that woman out her thoughts, she finally decided to drop off the clothes to lapis. What's the worse that can happen? 

She changed into a black hoodie and jeans, afterwards she put the clothes into her handbag.   
'Time to go' 

Silently running down the stairs she stopped at the door.   
'I should leave a note'   
Grabbing a note pad and pen out of the junk drawer she wrote down that she would be out for bit. 

To Steven and Amethyst 

   I'm going to run some errands. I'll be back soon. 

 

                                                         Sincerely, peridot 

Leaving the note on the kitchen counter she made her way out the door to the real world (gasp)   
Making her way to her car she turned on her radio station. 

Mr. Brightside 

She tapped on her steering wheel going along with the beat playing. 

'I hope she's there' 

After five minutes she made it to the house. The sudden feeling of losing her breath made her worried.   
"I'll do it fast! If she's not here I'll leave her clothes outside the door!" Peridot yelled out in her car.   
Opening the car door she ran to the blue house. 

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

Silence 

That all she heard, besides the birds chirping. As she was going to leave the door opened. 

Lapis seemed to look out of breath her blue hair messy and her clothes were sloppily put on. 

"you uh left your clothes at my house and umm" 

Peridot went to take the clothes out of her handbag but lapis grabbed onto her hand before she could. 

"Come inside. I don't want to be rude." Lapis' calm voice sent chills down peri's spine.   
"S-Sure" She stuttered out as she was being pulled into the house by the taller girl. 

She sat down on the couch next to lapis, the taller girl turned on the tv her ocean blue eyes focused on the tv before before turning to the smaller girl. 

"Camp pinning hearts?"   
"What?"   
"Do you want to watch camp pinning hearts?"   
"Oh uh sure!" 

Peri excitedly agreed to watch the Canadian tv show, which was her favorite tv show. She took off her handbag putting it on the floor. 

In the middle of the episode lapis offered peri a beer.   
Feeling like she couldn't decline she said yes. 

One beer turned into two   
Two beers turned into three   
Three beers turned into four 

Soon she was at six, she could already feel the alcohol in her.   
After five episodes she decided it was time to leave. 

"Here lapis." She said as she took the clothes out of her handbag handing them to the blue haired girl. 

Lapis took the clothes her hand grazing against peri's. Lapis looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes filled with hunger and desire. 

"I should get going" peridot's voice was shaking, feeling a panic attack coming. 

"No stay..." her cold voice made the smaller girl out of breath.    
"I-I'll come back a-again" the both of them knew that was lie. 

She made her way to the door hearing lapis get off the couch. 

"You forgot your handbag..." 

She turned around to get her handbag, a base ball bat hitting her on the head. She gasped loudly as she collapsed on the floor. Blood running down her face, she looked up seeing lapis was ready to hit her again. 

"N-No wai-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as the base ball bat hit her once again knocking her out. 

Lapis got on her knees pulling a unconscious peri into a hug. 

"It okay...I know you want to stay with me....it's okay....you just don't understand your emotions....it's okay.....I'm here.....it's okay." She spoke rocking peri back and forth like a baby. She unlocked the basement door and carried peri down with her. 

The basement was dark besides a singe light and the light from the open door.   
There was a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a old typewriter. 

Laying peri down on the bed she went to the dresser which had a rope in one of the drawers. She tied her hand to the head board and her legs to the tied down to the bed. 

"I should probably clean up the cut right?" She smiled imagining peri saying 'yup' with her signature dorky smile. 

This dork   
Was all she wanted   
And now she has her  
She will never let her go   
Never 

She went back to the dresser pulling out a band aid and rubbing alcohol. Pouring a bit onto the cut peri squirmed her face scrunching up. 

"Aww~ it's okay it'll be over soon" 

Lapis used her sleeve to dry her forehead, after she put the band aid on her. 

"Ha! I should be a nurse!" Lapis laughed trying to image herself caring for over people than peri.   
That was a big nope! 

Pushing some of peridot's hair out of her face she kissed her cheek. The smell of beer was in her breath. 

"It's okay baby. I'll be here for you. No matter what" 

 

About an hour passed. 

Lapis took the chair from the desk and moved it next to the bed. So she can watch her baby comfortably. 

Holding peridot's hand tightly, the smaller girl started to move. 

'She's waking up' lapis thought 

Peridot opened her eyes, adjusting to the lack of light.   
"L-Lapis?"   
"Yes dear?"   
"Where am I?" 

Lapis gazed into peridot's eyes. 

"You're home with me." Lapis laid down on the bed with peri. Nuzzling her head into the smaller girls neck. 

"L-Lapis let me go! I c-can pretend like this n-never happened! I w-won't tell anyone! I promise...."peridot's voice cracked on her last word indicating that she was going to cry. 

Tears started to pour out of her eyes once she fully realized what was happening. 

She was kidnapped by this psychotic woman. Who can do god knows what to her. She's trapped here. 

Lapis let her cry until she started to calm down, then she kissed away peri's remaining tears. 

"It's okay...I'm here...I'm all you need....I love you..." 

Peri was shocked from hearing someone say 'I love you' to her besides Steven, Amethyst or some drunk woman. Lapis moved her position until she was straddling peri. 

"This isn't love lapis!" Peri yelled at the larger girl. 

She stayed silent until the blue haired woman glared into her emerald green eyes. 

"You're going to say it back?" It sounded more like a command than a question. 

Peri quickly realized she should pretend to love her. To at least know she was safe. 

"I love you" 

Lapis smiled her ocean blue eyes soften as she giggled. 

"I knew it!" Lapis laid on top of her. Nuzzling into her. 

 

 

                                   "You're mine"  
                                     "I'm yours"


	5. Paralyzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is yomercy   
> So you know check it out!!!

Peridot couldn't tell what time it was, maybe quarter pass twelve.   
To be honest it didn't matter. Throughout the night she had let a few tears out, thinking about her two best friends. She'll never see them again. Her eyes were once more filled with tears.   
Lapis was spooning her with a thin blanket covering a small portion of their bodies. Lapis had her face buried in peri's soft wild hair. 

 

The ropes started to hurt her wrist leaving a red mark. Her pillow was wet from her tears which made her uncomfortable with the wet fabric touching half of her face. But that didn't matter. 

 

What matter was she was trapped in a basement with a psychotic woman.   
If she can travel back in time she would have never came here, she would have put where she was going in her note so Steven would know where she was, and She would have never helped that blue haired girl. But she can't.   
Because that's fiction and this is reality. 

 

Something else that was not as important but still annoying, was the blue haired psycho snoring loudly next to her.   
Throughout the night she had been messing with the ropes that tied her hands. Eventually after a few hours she got them to get loose. She can escape, only if this psycho wasn't cuddling with her. 

Lapis had her left hand grabbing onto the smaller girls waist pulling her close.   
Her right arm was under the smaller girl holding her hand. The queen bad was not uncomfortable, to be honest it was strangely comfortable.   
'She was probably planning this for awhile' 

Lapis began to make soft weird noises. 'Probably waking up' to prove peri's theory correct lapis whispered a soft,   
"Hello my love~" 

"H-Hello..." she didn't want to reply but she had to. If she didn't....she was probably better off dead. 

"Sleep well?"   
"Yes" 

Lapis grazed her hand down peri's thighs.   
Stoping one inch above her knee, then making her way back up to the end of her hoodie. The feeling of someone touching her thigh sent chills throughout her body. 

 

"I'm all you need~" lapis heavily whispered into peri's ears. She nibbled on her ear, kissing it once in awhile.   
Peri moaned softly, her eyes went wide. She can feel her body betraying her. She can already tell that lapis loved it. 

Lapis moves her position so she was straddling her again.   
"My roommates are out. No one can hear us down here. No one can hear you down here~" 

 

'No, god no! Please no! If there's a god please make this stop. Please, not this!' 

Lapis kisses her jaw, she kissed down to her neck. Biting her softly.   
Peri let out a soft moan, feeling lapis bruising her neck.   
No she couldn't take this. She didn't want this. 

As soon as lapis was about kiss her again, peri head butted her. Hitting lapis' nose.   
Lapis yelped in surprise jumping up slightly for shock.   
She stared at the smaller girl, in complete daze. Almost like she couldn't believe what hand just happened. Blood was running down her nose, dripping off her chin and falling on peri's hoodie. Which now had drips of lapis' blood on it.

 

Fear took over the younger girl. Her breathing started to shake. But she couldn't move. 

 

 

She was paralyzed in fear. 

 

 

After about five minutes lapis finally moved her hand to her nose. She winced in pain letting out a small moan in pain. 

They made eye contact for a minute. Then lapis slapped the smaller girl in the face. The sound echoed throughout the basement. 

A red hand mark forming on her pale face. Lapis roughly grabbed peri's face making her look into her ocean blue eyes. 

"Don't fucking do that again..." lapis said through gritted teeth.   
If looks can kill.   
Peri would be dead. 

She nodded making a soft whimper in pain.   
But then something took over her. A sudden feeling of strength. Maybe if she were to get in a fight with lapis she can run out. Maybe.   
The taller girl was about to get off her when peri said, 

"You psycho bitch! You kidnap me, lock me in your basement and expect me not to fight back! You must be fucking dumb!" 

Lapis glared at the smaller girl. She closed her eyes sighing loudly. This was her chance. Peri punched lapis on the nose, using all her strength. Lapis was taken off guard and fell backwards falling off the bed. Peri quickly untied her feet from the bed and got of the bed. 

She couldn't see anything without her glasses (or the fact that the basement had no light)   
Took a few steps forward before being tackled to the ground by the larger girl. Peri grabbed onto lapis' face and dug her nails into her cheeks.   
Lapis yelped in pain and punched the smaller girl in the neck. 

She felt like the wind got knocked out of her. Lapis got off the smaller girl and kicked her in the ribs a few times. 

Peri groaned loudly, but somehow managed to grab the girl's foot and pulled making the taller girl fall down. Peri found her glasses on the floor and put them on. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. But what she saw was something no body would want to see. 

Lapis had hatred and pain in her eyes. Blood was smeared on her face, her nose was bruised badly and her cheeks were red.   
But what really caught peri's eye was the knife she was holding.   
She was once again felt herself paralyzed in fear. 

Lapis had the smaller girl pinned against the cold wall of the basement.   
In her right hand she was holding the knife. In her left hand she was pinning peri's hands above her head. 

"I...just...want...you...to...know...you're...mine..."

Then she felt it.   
The cold blade in her cheek.   
She wanted to scream to yell but all that came out was a small whimper. After a few seconds the blade went in a different direction then stopped. 

"One down...four to go...~"   
That's it. Now she knows. Lapis was carving her name into peri's face and she couldn't do anything about it. She was weak. That strength was gone. Her freedom was gone. Soon her innocence will be gone...

She felt the blade sink into her cheek one more carving a 'I' into her. 

Her warm blood dripping off her chin, making little tap noises as they fell on the cement floor. 

Few minutes passed and now lapis was on the 'S'   
Throughout those minutes lapis would whisper 

'I love you' 'I know you didn't meant it' 'you're mine' 

Peri would just make a small grunt indicating that she agreed with the taller girl.   
Lapis would giggle finding the small grunts adorable. She would say how peri behaved like a small bunny or a kitten. 

"See, that wasn't so bad~" 

Lapis used the sleeve of her sweatshirt to wipe the blood off. 

"But...to make sure you don't do something that stupid again...." she then proceeded to pull out a metal base ball bat. 

"I played softball when I was younger....I guess it turns you lesbian! Or makes you like that gay shit!" Lapis laughed at her joke like the lunatic she is. 

"W-what are you going t-to d-do?" Peri asked her voice shaking in fear.   
"What ever you're about to do...please don't do it..."

"Like this?"   
She swung the bat.   
The sound of the bone in her leg breaking echoed in the basement.   
She screamed in pain. She looked at her leg that was now bent in a unnatural way. 

"Just one more to go!" Lapis hit her other leg with more strength. The bone snapping made peri gasp the Scream. She had broke her ankle once, but this was worse. So much worse. 

She felt dizzy, like if the room was spinning all she heard before she blacked out was lapis saying how much she loved her.

 

Lapis looked down at her passed out lover. 

"Aww~ she couldn't take the pain~" lapis carried her to the bed laying her down. She decided ropes weren't strong enough...so chains were better. She went to dresser and pulled out said chains. 

She did the same thing she did last time. Making sure they were strong enough to keep her down. 

She went up the stairs opened the basement door. Once she was out she looked around and saw her roommate blue on the couch watching some dancing show. 

"Hey blue? I need a favor.."   
Blue turned around making eye contact with the ocean blue eyes girl.   
"Sure, What is it?" 

After a bit of explaining of what had just happened in the basement and how she needed a nurse to heal her baby.   
Blue agreed to help since she was studying to be a nurse and that she was just scared of lapis. Before going to the basement she helped bandage lapis' face and had her keep an ice pack on her nose. 

Making her way to the basement after lapis unlocked the door she saw the small girl chained to the bed.   
Pity is what she felt for this girl.   
She had a life. Freedom.   
But that all was gone now.   
She cleaned up the girl's cuts. She'll forever have 'LAPIS' on her cheek.   
After two hours she managed to put a cast on each of her legs. She was happy with her work and so was lapis. 

"So you're sleeping here for tonight?"   
"Yep"   
"Well it's like four in the morning I'm going to bed. Goodnight"   
"Night" 

Blue walked out the basement closing the door on her way out.   
Lapis looked at her lover and laid back down on the bed with the unconscious girl. 

 

 

 

      "Shhhh....I know you love me...you're mine....."


	6. Bath

"So....what are you doing?" 

Peri asked breaking the silence. The taller girl was busy tuning a ukulele.   
"You like the ukulele. So I bought you a ukulele."  
"Oh that make-....how did you know I play the ukulele?"   
"Don't ask"   
Lapis gave a flirty smirk to the smaller girl. 

It had been three days since she was kidnapped. Blue had visited her on a few occasions while lapis was out. In those visits blue would see how her legs were doing or the 'LAPIS' carved on her cheek was healing.   
The only difficulty with this situation was when peri needed to use the restroom. Lapis or blue would have to carry her to there. They had found pants were very difficult so while peri was passed out they put her in some old alien boxers. These were much easier. 

Peri's cast was signed by lapis and blue. Blue only once wrote her name in black sharpie. Lapis wrote all over her cast. Hearts and her name.   
Mostly 'LAPIS X PERIDOT" mostly in blue sharpie or black. She even drew a little alien with a green sharpie for peri to look at. 

 

Things were going surprisingly well. 

 

But that didn't mean peri was enjoying this situation. She still wanted to go home. To see Steven and Amethyst again, to tell them 'I love you' one final time. She to busy thinking about her friends that she didn't notice the blue haired girl walking towards her.   
It wasn't until she felt someone tapping her shoulder she finally noticed the girl. 

"I think you should probably take a bath."   
"Yeah....probably..." 

Maybe lapis was right. Peri still had blood on her neck and she could use a warm bath to relax. (And she did begin to smell) Lapis giggled strolling peri's wheelchair to the bed (that blue had gotten her as a gift). After a minute of lapis trying to get peri in the chair without hurting she finally got peri into the chair.   
(The basement has a bathroom in it. Some basements do have a bathroom in it so i decided to add that) 

Lapis strolled peri to the bathroom. It was nicely decorated.   
On the left there was a bath, next to that was the toilet and on the left was the sink.   
It was decorated with a ocean theme. Weird. 

Lapis had told her that she adored the ocean, but not as much as she adores peri.   
Whenever lapis would say something nice about the smaller girl she would blush. She felt like her body was betraying her. 

But her mind wasn't. She knew that this girl was psychopath who kidnapped her. She would never fall in love with her. Never in a million years. 

Lapis turned the water one and was currently checking the temperature making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold.  
"Perfect!" Lapis yelled out letting the water flow into the bath.   
Peri fidgeted with her fingers. It was a bad habit but that wasn't very important. 

The bath was pretty large for being built in a basement.   
'Who designed this damn house?' 

Lapis looked towards the smaller girl before grabbing two plastic bags and two rubber bands.

"I have to put the bags over your cast. So don't worry I'm not trying to drown you." Lapis laughed at the end of her sentence while peri nervously laughed along.   
Lapis pulled the plastic bag over leg and put the rubber band on it so no water can get inside of it.   
She continued to do the same to the other leg.   
The taller girl then proceeded to pull down the alien boxer shorts before being stopped by peri smacking her hand away. 

Lapis glared at the smaller girl. She then sighed.   
"How about this. Every article of clothing you remove...I'll take off one of my article of clothing?" 

"Y-You're taking a bath with me!?!" Peri yelled out.   
Lapis nodded. 

Peri looked at the blue haired girl like if she had just killed someone.   
She once again began to fidget with her fingers.   
'She's probably scared I'll drown myself or something....' after a minute of them just starring at each other peri finally answered. 

"Ok I'll d-do it..." peri looked down at her hands hearing lapis hum in delight. Lapis then proceeded to pull down the boxer shorts. This time peri didn't stop her, she just watched as lapis slowly pulled down her shorts. 

Lapis then pulled down her sweatpants. Peri blushed red. After undressing peri noticed some scars on lapis' back and stomach.   
'She was probably abused...'   
In peri's heart she decided that she would give lapis a good Bath experience!   
(NO WINK WONK!) 

Lapis then began to carry the naked girl into the bath. As soon as the warm water hit peri's skin she moaned in delight. In the corner of her eye she saw lapis blush.   
'What a fucking pervert!' 

The girls were now in the bath, peri was sitting in lapis' lap her back facing the taller girl. After a minute or two she relaxed into the the taller girl. She laid back feeling the girl's breast pressing against her back. It was an odd feeling but it didn't feel bad.   
They both relaxed in the water.   
It was calm.   
Lapis reached to grab a bottle of shampoo and a cup. She lowered the cup into the water letting it fill up before pulling it up. 

"Close your eyes dear~"   
Peri obeyed Closing her eyes. She then felt the warm water run down her hair and down her face. It was soothing and nice.   
Lapis did this once again before squirting some shampoo into her hand. She then ran her fingers through peri's wild blond hair. The smaller girl purred in comfort with her eyes still closed. 

This was strangely going well. 

She then filled the cup up once more, then she poured it onto the smaller girl. She did this three times making sure there wasn't anymore shampoo in the girl's hair.   
Lapis poured some water down into her to also wet her messy blue hair. She then grabbed the body wash. Pouring some into her hand then beginning to massage the girl's neck and shoulder. 

"Does this feel nice?" Lapis asked worried that she might be hurting the girl.   
"Yesss~" peri purred out. 

Lapis smiled lovely the feeling of peri's soft skin. She moved her hands to her back and then began to massage there. Peri would him or purr in pleasure as lapis moves her hand on her back. 

She giggled as the girl let out a moan. Peri felt herself blush and giggled as well.   
Grabbing the cup she filled it again and then washed the soap off peri's body.   
Peri Laid back into lapis. The taller girl blushed and held her tightly.   
Her arms were wrapped around the smaller girl's waist. 

"I love you~"   
"I love you" 

Peri felt some guilt lying to lapis. But she had to! This is the same girl who broke both of her legs. Who cared that she was lying! As long as lapis didn't know them it was fine.   
Lapis softly kissed the smaller girls neck. She kissed her a few times more then she started to suck and bite the girl's neck. 

'She's going to leave a bruise' 

Peri thought but didn't have any plans to stop her. She might break her arm. Oof   
Peri let out a small whimper when lapis big down on one of her sweet spots. 

"How about we get out this bath and cuddle on the bed?"   
"Sure" 

After a few minutes of struggling to get the smaller girl out the bath lapis dried and dressed the girl in the alien boxer shorts and her blue hoodie.   
Lapis was dressed in her blue panties and a white shirt. 

As lapis was carrying peri out of her wheel chair and onto the bed she saw several cuts on the taller girl's left wrist. Pity took over the smaller girl.   
They were laid on the bed and peri grabbed onto lapis' left wrist. She then kissed were most of the cuts were. 

The taller girl's face was a dark shade of maroon. She moved her right hand to peri's face and stroked her cheek.   
Peri knew what she was doing. She came up with a plan. She had to pretend to be in love with this girl and then when lapis trust her enough to be upstairs she'll run. She'll run like her life depended on it. (Which it did) 

Lapis put them in the spoon position once again. There was no reason to tie the smaller girl down anymore. Even if she did manage to get off the bed she would have to crawl up the stairs. She couldn't escape. She also had a psycho holding tightly onto her. 

There was simply no escape. 

Peri hopes to god that her plan would work.   
All she needed to do is pretend to be in love with this ocean blue eyed girl.

 

 

Just pretend


	7. Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is yomercy so go check it out y’all! Also leave comments please!!!

Blue looked at the basement door as if it held her in a trance.   
She looked down to her hands which were holding a missing person flyer. It wasn't just any missing person...it was peridot. On the front it had a picture of her and at the bottom it had a phone number. 

She opened the basement door and walked down the steps leading to peri's....prison room.   
Lapis was cuddling the smaller girl, holding her close. It looked cute. Blue walked over to sleeping girls and taped lapis' shoulder a few times before she woke up. 

The blue haired girl was not pleased by the sudden wake up. She groaned as she got off the bed and stretched. 

"Lapis we have a situation..." blue whispered in a harsh tone.   
She looked a blue before shutting her eyes and speaking through gritted teeth.   
"What."   
"They are looking for her! Listen! I managed to get rid of her car, but you're going to have to do something about this!" Blue whispered yelled at her.

Lapis was taken back from blue's harsh tone. She shook her head and nodded. 

"Yeah you're right...we'll deal with it when people start questioning us..."   
"You mean you not me...." 

The two girls stared at each other before nodding. Lapis sat on the bed, grabbing peridot and pulling her into her lap. The small girl made a displeased face before relaxing into lapis' touch. Lapis ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair. 

"I'll do whatever it takes for her to stay with me...she's mine...." lapis couldn't even look up. She was captivated by the sleeping girl.   
Blue whispered a simple yes before walking up the stairs. She closed the door and turned her back to it. She looked at the flyer again, then she ripped it apart and threw it in the trash. 

"Rough morning?"

She turned her head to direction of the voice. It was no other than Aquamarine herself.   
"Yeah...." 

Aquamarine handed blue a beer.   
"I drink to forget...."   
"But I always remember...."

They laughed and took a long sip from the alcoholic drink.   
Soon after they turned on the tv to watch 'Dexter' 

 

*in the basement* 

Lapis stoked peri's injured cheek.   
"I won't let them take you. You're mine...you belong to me..."   
The blonde woke up in slight annoyance.

"Mornin"   
"Good morning~" 

Lapis smirked pulled the girl up so they were eye to eye.   
She then ran her hands down her sides and groped her hips. Peri yelped in slight surprise. Her face was flushed red, much different from lapis who had a slight smirk and no blush. 

"When I was little I knew I would find a princess..."   
lapis pinned the blonde to bed. She left out a soft Oof and winced in slight pain. Lapis pushes her against peri's womanhood. Peri squirmed under lapis and let a some moan slip from her lips. Lapis smirked and leaned to her neck. She gave it a soft lick and then but her roughly. 

Peri yelped and bucked her hips. She had never felt anything like this before...she didn't want this.  
then lapis stopped.   
They looked at each other before lapis finally said something. 

"I want love....not lust...." she then got off of peri.   
She smiled relieved that she wasn't going to get raped by this psychopath.   
Lapis took notice in peri's relief and smiled. 

"I'll be back with some breakfast~" lapis smiled and walked out the basement.   
She went to the kitchen, she took out some bacon and waffle mix. She then started to cook. 

Peri had been imagining how it would be like to have powers. She stayed inside her head. It was her safe place.   
It had been thirty minutes before lapis came back down with bacon and waffles. She set the plate on peri's lap and watched her eat.   
"I can watch you for hours~" 

Peri gave her a soft smile and then went back to eating her meal.   
Sure, lapis was a crazy fucking psycho...but...she can cook. 

"Well I have to go but I'll be back. I promise." Lapis got up and was up the stairs before she turned around and ran back to the girl. 

"Wait! I almost forgot!" Lapis took out peri's handbag.   
"Here, it's so You're not bored!" She flashed her a smile. "Not I have to go, byeeeeee" she ran out the basement.   
Peri heard a little 'click'   
She turned to handbag, her eyes filled with tears. Tears of pain and agony. She felt her tears stream down her face.

She flipped it over.   
On the back it had some writing carved into it. 

' hey peri!! It's Steven!!! Aka your best friend in the whooooooole world!!! Love you!!!!' 

'Yo P! It's Amethyst! I only got one thing to say.... YOU A FUCKING NERD BITCH!' 

It also had hearts on it and a crying breakfast friend sticker on it. More tears fell out of her eyes. She ran her fingers across the words. 

She has to focus on what's important.....escaping! 

She opened it up to see what she left inside of it. It had empty candy wrappers, gameboy, sketchbook, led pencil, eraser, wallet, spare lens, photos or the shorty squad, some batteries and some candies. 

Peri held her bag against her chest.   
"I love you..." her voice cracked as more tears streamed down her face.   
She set the bag onto her left and took out her sketch book. 

Inside there were doodles about anime, cartoons, video games, and camp pinning hearts...... 

She looked at the picture of Percy then she felt it...she lost her breath and started hyperventilating. 

Then she screwed her eyes shut.   
A flashback of that day.....the day she was kidnapped. She brought her hand to her cheek and felt the 'LAPIS' cut into her   
She finally calmed down. Her breathing was steady and she opened her eyes.   
In a basement.....stuck in a basement......

 

Peri continued to cry wiping her eyes roughy.   
"F-Fuck!" She slammed her hands onto the bed making it shake from the pressure.   
She bit her lip hard to try to make her stop crying but it didn't work. From the biting her lip started to bleed. Warm blood leaked from the cut leaving a metal taste in her mouth. 

Blood started dripping onto her clothes and her hands. No more blood. NO MORE BLOOD!   
Memories of that night came back. Memories of getting tackled and the feeling that sharp pain in her cheek. Feeling unsafe, feeling like all her hope was gone, and feeling like her strength was gone. 

She could see that look in lapis' eyes. She felt her breath be taken away from her. The dark basement started to close in. Darkness was taking over. She started to hyperventilate and whimper. 

"BLUE!!!" She yelled loudly shaking and twitching. 

Blue ran down to the basement looking for the trouble.   
Blue ran to the bed and at down pulling the blonde into a hug. She stroked her back.  
"Shhhh it's okay....let it out...." 

Peri cried into blue's shoulder and held tightly onto the girl. 

After five minutes peri finally calms down. 

Blue was cleaning up peri's cut.   
"I'm sorry....I'm sorry I-I put you through so m-much trouble..." peri's voice started shaking.   
Blue looked at the younger girl's face and could tell why lapis liked her so much.   
"It's no trouble...no trouble at all I promise." She gave peri a sincere smile. 

Peri smiled and leaned back into her bed.   
"Thanks blue."   
"No problem peri"   
She got up and walked to the the door.   
"Bye peri!"   
"Bye!!" 

Just like that blue was gone.   
Peri smiled and relaxed into the covers. She felt better now. A lot better now! 

A lot better... 

*mean while with lapis* 

Lapis walked the lit streets back to the house. Just as she got there she was stopped by a cop. 

"Hello miss" he said in a deep voice.   
It reminded lapis why she was a lesbian. She likes cute high voices not deep voices. 

He had brown short hair and black sunglasses (even though it was night now) 

"Hello officer" she said calmly trying not to sound suspicious.   
"I'm sure you heard about the disappearance of Peridot Green? I would like to see your house." 

"Sure why not." She walked to the house and unlocked the door for him. They walked in and was greeted by blue. 

"U-Umm why is there a cop here?"   
"For some disappearance of Peridot Green." 

Damn. Lapis spoke so calm it almost made blue think that the girl in the basement was a figment off her imagination. 

She still felt uncomfortable with the cop in the car and said she was tired before making her way to her room. 

"Don't mind her, she's a tad weird but who isn't?" 

He continued to explore the house looking for anything out of the ordinary.   
Then he found the door. He looked over to see if lapis was watching him. 

Luckily for him (And Peridot) she was paying attention to something else. He noticed it had a lock on it. Praying that it wasn't locked it tried to open it. To his surprise it open with ease. 

He made his way down the steps and then he saw Peridot Green. On a bed with two broken legs. 

She looked at him as if he wasn't real. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. 

"Listen I'm going to help yo-" he stopped his sentence and looked mortified. 

She gave him a confused look. He then fell to his knees coughing out blood.   
Lapis was behind him holding a bloody knife. She grabbed onto his shirt hair and made him look at her. 

"She's mine..." 

She then slit his throat open. Blood leaked out his neck and mouth. He started choking on his blood. Lapis laid him on the ground and stuck the knife into his chest on the left side. She took his life as the last thing he ever saw was that maniac and the girl he couldn't save. 

"Well that's unfortunate right?" She pushed his body aside and smiled at peri. 

The smaller girl had no emotion on her face. She had a blank a stare at the taller girl. 

Her chance to escape was killed right in front of her. 

 

 

                                      "I love you"   
                                      "I love you"


	8. Ummm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a smut and sorry it’s kinda short. You should check out my other book m!! It’s vampire lapis x peridot

She couldn't comprehend what she just saw. Peridot Green had just witnessed a man, a man with a family, a man who had people who loved him, a man who was going to help her, a man being murdered right in front of her.   
Now she's witnessing lapis dragging the dead man upstairs and out the basement. There was fresh blood on the basement floor. Her eyes were hide open and had complete fear in her emerald green eyes. 

Lapis walked down the stairs, there was blood on her hands and she had a inhumanly calm smile for someone who had just killed another human being.   
"Shhh it's okay sweetheart~" her voice cracked slightly as she crawled onto the bed.   
"H-He was going to take you away~" 

Peridot tried to back away only to have her back hit the headboard of the bed. Her ocean blue eyes had lust in them, it was nerve racking.   
Peridot put her hands up to use some kind of defensive mechanism to help her.   
But that didn't stop lapis. 

*SMUT AHEAD* 

Lapis pinned the girl to the bed roughly. The bed creaked from the swift moment. Peridot was way to scared to do anything to stop the taller girl.   
Peridot gulped, she can tell what's going to happen next. It hurt, It hurt so damn much....

Lapis took off her blue button up dress shirt and tied peridot's hands together so she couldn't stop the blue haired girl come doing what she pleases.   
The taller girl kissed peridot passionately taking the smaller girl's breath away.   
Peridot gasped into the kiss, she didn't kiss back straight away, she needed a few seconds too understand what was happening. 

She finally kissed back after 8 seconds. She can feel lapis smirk into the kiss and feel the blue haired girl's hands onto her hips. She broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips.   
As lapis pulled farther away the string of saliva broke away, she got onto her knees and stared at peridot's legs. 

The blue haired girl separated peridot's legs. The smaller girl's legs were trembling. Peridot felt her body betraying her, she can feel her core heat up, and starting to drip from arousal.   
Lapis looked at her with hunger in her eyes, looking at peridot as if she was her prey. 

Lapis kissed peridot once again rougher this time, she bit hardly on the smaller girl's lip drawing some blood from the cut. Lapis pulled away licking her lips that had some of peridot's blood on it. Peridot on the other hand was dazed from what had just happened, her warm blood ran down her chin. 

"You taste amazing....I wonder if your womanhood would taste better~" 

Peridot felt chills down her back. The blue haired girl's voice was seductive yet terrifying. It confused the small girl.   
"Have you done this before? Have you had sex with anyone before, are you a virgin?"   
Peridot started at the girl as if she was under a trance. After about thirty seconds peridot snapped out of it and answered the girl. 

"I-I never had sex before...I'm a v-virgin...." 

The blue haired girl blushed and giggled.   
"Good! Now there's no need to track someone down and kill them!!"   
They shared a laugh and peridot was pretty sure lapis was joking. Well at least 80% sure. 

Lapis unclipped her bra and smirked as her bra dropped. Peridot gasped and stared with wide eyes, lapis giggled and untied peridot's hands. She took her hands leading them too her breast.

Peridot looked at lapis with a look of concern, the blue haired girl snorted and nodded, giving the smaller girl approval to touch her. 

The smaller girl carefully gave lapis' brown perky nipple a light tug making her gasp and moan in pleasure.   
Lapis pushes her chest closer to peridot, itching to be touched by her again. 

Peridot got the memo and pinched it, she didn't have much experience with this so she relied on what she read on the dirty fan fictions she would read in her spare time.   
But it seemed to work, the taller girl arched her back and made whimpering noises. 

Lapis pushed peridot down and tied her hands together again. Peridot looked at her confused and gulped nervously.   
The blue haired girl smirked and grinds her knee roughly against peridot's womanhood. The smaller girl had stars in her eyes and threw her head back and turned into a moaning mess. 

Lapis blushes red, she pulled peridot's alien boxers off in one swift motion. 

The blue haired girl looked at peridots dripping wet womanhood. She rubbed her hand on it softly, the smaller girl gasped and bucked her hips. 

Peridot whimpered softly trying to get lapis to do something!   
Lapis finally understood what peridot wanted, she put her head between peridot's legs and kissed her thighs. She left a few hickeys here and there, she would bite down on peridot's pale skin, those bites would draw blood from the bite mark. 

Lapis stopped teasing peridot and gave her cunt and experimental lick. The smaller girl threw her head back and yelled out in pleasure. 

The taller girl rubbed peridot's clit and shoved her tongue inside the small girl. Peridot flinched and yelled out once again. There were tears in her eyes as she screwed her eyes shut and opened her mouth wide, she started drooling from the pleasure. 

Lapis smirked and thrust four fingers into her all at once. Peridot screamed in pleasure and closed her legs shut holding lapis' face trapped between her legs. Peridot's climax was very powerful and even left lapis in shock.  

Lapis drank peridot's fluid and bit on her sensitive sex. Peridot yelped and opened her legs, lapis took a deep breath and licked her lips. 

"You taste good~" 

 

Peridot blushed and covered her face.   
"Hehe I love you~" lapis yelled out and smiled.   
"I love you too" 

Lapis laid down next to peridot on the bed and snuggled close to her. 

 

Peridot snuggled close to her and kissed her passionately.   
It might sound crazy but....peridot might be falling in love with this psychopath....


	9. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I decided to focus on Steven and Amethyst on this chapter! Also, I left it off as a cliffhanger soooo enjoy that! Check out my tumblr ‘yomercy’   
> Have a good day!!!!

Hell...If Steven had to describe his life right now, it would be hell.   
He couldn't even bring himself to walk in front of Peridot's door. It hurt so much. His eyes were always puffy and red from crying.   
His hair was unkempt and his beard started to grow, the cops are starting to give up. Peridot was going to be a unsolved case. 

Steven sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that his best friend was gone, he refused to believe it, he couldn't believe it! Peridot was like a sister to him...almost like his other half....he felt warm tears run down his face landing on his red shirt. 

He felt a familiar pain in his throat, a pain he could never get used to. Gritting his teeth and throwing his head back into his bed. Balling his hands into fists he covered his eyes and tried to stop himself from having a full on breakdown. But, it was too late. Warm almost hot tears streamed down his face. 

Jumping off of his bed he stumbled before falling straight onto the floor. He was on his knees in a praying position before he slammed his head back onto the floor.   
Hard enough to bring a shock of pain but not enough to leave a mark or hurt him badly.   
He screamed but the sound was muffled by the carpeted floor. 

Steven made a choking noise from keeping another scream in his throat. Pushing himself up and grabbing onto his dresser to give him some support. He managed to stand up, pulling his shirt up and drying his face. 

The boy felt a pillow hit his stomach, yelping in shock he grabbed onto his desk lamp prepared for combat.   
Amethyst laughed loudly and held onto her stomach.   
Steven glared at her and then smiled softly.

"I heard ya crying and came to cheer you up!" 

Steven walked towards the girl and hugged her tightly. The girl hugged him back, smiling softly and started rubbing his back.   
"I just miss her so...so much..." his voice cracked as more tears streamed down his face. Amethyst frowned feeling Steven's grip tighten on her. 

"I know bud...I know..." a single warm tear fell from her left eyes. Soon after more tears began to fell.   
They walked downstairs to get something to eat.   
"D-Do you want to drive?" His voice shaking lightly. 

She gave a simple nod before grabbing her car keys and unlocking the door. She walked out the house and turned back, only to see Steven locking the front door.   
Amethyst waited till they were walking side by side to her purple challenger. Steven sat in the passenger seat, putting on his seatbelt. 

Amethyst jumped into the car and turned it on. The engine purring loudly making amethyst smirk. 

"No no no! Amethyst we are not going to jail again!" Steven yelled remembering the last time amethyst went over the speed limit. He shuttered in his seat grabbing onto the seatbelt tightly. 

She rolled her eyes as her smirk fell from her face. He smiled knowing he won this battle. Turning towards the window, he looked at the beautiful trees and the sky.   
The car pulled out of the driveway and drove off to some restaurant Amethyst must have chosen.   
The black haired boy fidgeted with the radio switching though the stations. He finally settled on a song called 'we don't talk anymore' 

Steven started to hum the song bobbing his head to the beat. 

"We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do~"   
"We don't love anymore, like we used to do~" 

Steven smiled and looked at the girl driving the car. The car pulled into fish stew pizza, Steven yelled a battle cry and jumped out the car leaving amethyst in the dust. She laughed and parked the car, following after him into the restaurant. Steven was busy ordering a pizza while amethyst got a table in the back. The black haired boy skipped to the table giggling to himself. 

"Why are you so happy?"  
"They said the pizza is on the house!" Steven did a little spin before sitting down calmly. Amethyst rolled her eyes and smiled. Steven was completely oblivious to why the pizza was free but...she knew... 

After minutes of talking Kiki came with a pepperoni pizza and two cups of cola. She gave Kiki a simple nod and turned to the pizza, the feeling of hunger taking her over. 

She grabbed two slices of pepperoni pizza placing one on top of the other. Then she took a bite, this might be the best meal she had since the....disappearance...

Steven looked at her in a bit of amazement before munching onto his own slice of pizza. 

 

"You know amethyst...this whole thing has been complete hell...but, I'm glad I have you..." a smile smile spread onto his face. 

Amethyst felt a grin go onto her face. 

"Same." 

"Same!? That's all you have to say!?" 

"Yep" 

"Ugh!" 

"Same..." 

"You can't same to that!" 

She laughed finishing her slice erm...two slices of pizza. 

"I love you, Steven" 

"Same! See how you like it!? HA! But really I love you too! Like so so much!! I literally lack the words to describe how amazing you are! You're like my sister! I freaking love you!" 

"Hey Steven?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're a dork" 

"Cookie cat..." 

"Haha" 

"Wait isn't that...that girl peridot helped?" 

Amethyst turned around and saw a girl with blue hair, and ocean blue eyes.


	10. stockholm syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee! I made this fanfic it’s very own tumblr! It’s yomercymine!!   
> Also I’m pretty new to tumblr so I’m not sure how to let anyone ask questions anonymously. If someone can send me a message on tumblr on how to do that or comment on this fanfic, that’d be great! Anyways enjoy!!

I hate her! 

 

I hate her! 

 

I hate her! 

 

I hate her! 

 

I hate....

 

I hate myself...

 

God I hate myself...

 

I hate myself...

 

I hate myself...

 

I hate myself!!

 

Silence. Silence in a somewhat lit room. But still silence nevertheless.   
Peridot fluttered her eyes open. Yawning as she tried to sit up. Only to realize her body was aching and sore. The events of last night. Or maybe it was day? 

Her thoughts weren't straight as she can only recall some memories. Her hand twitching lightly she brought it to her bruised lips.   
Closing her eyes she remembered her strange dream. It was her saying a sentence. But she couldn't remember for the life of her. Damn 

Using whatever strength she still had. she managed to sit up. Resting her back against the headboard, she used it as some kind of support. The blonde struggled to look down as the blanket fell off her naked body. 

Bruises. Love bites. Scratches. 

Her face heated up instantly. Swiftly pulling the blanket over her bare body. Cringing at the slight pain and tingling feeling that spread throughout her body. 

She looked besides her to see no lapis. Well there was a green sticky note with blue stars on it. She let out a snort before giggling at the type of sticky note lapis chose. Taking hold of the sticky note she read it out loud. 

"Went out for some pizza! Pepperoni of course. Be back soon xoxo lapis lazuli" 

 

——————————————————————————-

 

He couldn't look away from her. From the blue haired girl. He tried his absolute best to look away but he couldn't. He just couldn't look away. 

"Steven! Don't be a creep!" 

His eyes finally moved away from the blue haired girl to Amethyst. He gave a apologetic smile rubbing his neck in slight embarrassment. 

"Ha..s-sorry amethyst..." 

"It's fine Steven" 

"Honestly I think we should tell her! If I were in her shoes I would want to know if my friend went missing!" 

"What if she already knows."

"She p-probably doesn't...the police are keeping this case secret...to not scare anyone. A-And remember how the missing people flyers we made somehow disappeared!!" 

"Maybe we should tell her..." 

"Y-Yeah!" 

Before Steven got out of the chair he popped his back. Amethyst ate one last slice before standing up and joining Steven on the walk. 

The blue haired girl was now sitting down near the front alone.   
He felt kinda sad. Either she was alone or she was getting pizza to go. But why not order delivery? 

As they got closer he could notice more details about her. She wasn't smiling at all. Her blue eyes focused on whatever was on her phone. He wondered about how she could be so down? It reminded him of Lars. 

Her bangs hang over her eyes and her blue mane was comb sloppy. But Steven couldn't say he looked any better. The walk (if you could even call it that) was completely short, but seem like walking a mile for Steven. 

"Uh Hey!" 

The blue haired girl was startled and jumped in her seat. He held tightly onto his red shirt. It was something he did when he was nervous or sad. Right now he was nervous. If you couldn't tell. 

"Oh hey" 

"Do you remember us?" 

"Yep, you're peridot's friends right?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Where is she?" 

Steven looked at amethyst praying that she'll be able to answer her question. Cause if he did it would end in him crying. 

"She went missing." 

Lapis closed her eyes and sighed loudly. A single tear falling from her...right eye. 

Steven quickly noticed this detail and held onto his shirt tightly. He had been reading a lot lately and apparently if the first tear falls from your right eye it means...happiness. If it falls from the left it's sadness and if it's both at the same time it's frustration. 

But why would she be happy? Maybe his mind was clouded and the first tear did fall from her left eye. Or maybe she already wiped away that tear or blinked it away. 

What ever the reason was, Steven was suspicious about this blue haired girl.  
She wiped away the tear and gave a sad face. Not to brag or anything but Steven knows when someone is faking a sad face. He spent sometime helping his friend Jaime with acting and has to make his actions are believable. 

"Well I'm amethyst and this is Steven"

Steven gave a little wave and smiled. 

"I'm lapis Lazuli" 

She turned to amethyst who was talking to her about god knows what. If Steven was being honest he wasn't really listening to them. 

Then he heard them starting to talk about peridot. 

He looked at lapis' eyes. Trying to find anything. Her body language was screaming at him. Her arm was resting on the table and was supporting her head. Almost as if she was presenting her face to them. 

Like 

'Hey I'm here. You see me. You see my frown. It's real. You see my eyes. They have sympathy in them.' 

But her eyes didn't have sympathy in them. None. 

Her eyes were dull and emotionless. It confused him. She was giving off the impression that she was sad and having a tough time taking peri's disappearance as a reality. 

If Jamie was here he would have threw some roses at her and probably beg her to be in one of his shows. 

Suddenly he started to feel anxious and nervous. He felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. He didn't want to draw attention or be rude by interrupting lapis' and amethyst conversation. Instead of breathing out of his mouth (like you should do) he was breathing out of his nose. His chest rising with each breath and almost ripping his shirt. Then amethyst said something that literally took his breath away. 

 

"You should come over on Friday!" 

 

"Yeah, sure that sounds good" 

It took every fiber of his body to give out the most realistic smile her can give. 

"Lapis! Pepperoni pizza lapis!" 

They all looked at where the sound came from. 

"Ah that's me." 

She went up to the counter and grabbed the pizza. 

"Well see you guys Friday" 

 

"Bye" 

 

"Bye" 

Steven and amethyst left the tip on the table and walked out the restaurant. They walked to amethyst's car. It started loudly and drove away. Even though half of his mind was busy worrying how amethyst got her drivers license the other half was thinking about lapis lazuli. 

 

———————————————————————————

 

"Hey sweetie~" 

Peridot put her gameboy down and smiled at the woman walking towards her. Lapis gave her a kiss on the cheek setting the pizza box on the bed gently. She opened it and the aroma of pizza filled peridot's thoughts. 

She took a slice and bit into it eagerly. 

"Haha I see you're pretty hungry~" 

Lapis leaned over and bit on the girl's ear gently pulling lightly. 

Peridot blushed and nodded to busy finishing her slice to care about what lapis was doing. 

"I ran into your friends..." lapis set her hand on peridot's thigh. Before the blonde could even say a word lapis began talking again. 

"They don't care anymore. They didn't even bother to put up missing people flyers..." 

The small girl began to cry. Tears streaming down her face. Lapis smiled softly and wrapped her arm around peridot. She leaned into the older girl and cried into her shoulder. 

"They got a new roommate as well."

The girl's grip tightened on her. 

"But don't cry. You have me. You love me and love you the same." 

Peridot nodded. Her friends gave up on her, her family gave up on her, even her own mother gave up on her. Lapis is all she has now..right? 

"And one day we'll get married. Till death do us part." 

She kissed the girl's forehead and wiped away her tears. 

"Let's eat swe-" 

Lapis was cut off by a powerful kiss from peridot. Peridot put so much passion in this kiss to lapis' surprise. Lapis put as equally passion maybe more into the kiss. The smaller girl broke the kiss due to the fact they need air to survive. 

"Promise me you'll never leave me a-and we'll be together always." Peridots voice was shaking. Her hands gripping onto lapis' shoulders tightly. 

'She probably has abandonment issues.' Lapis thought knowing she could use this as a advantage to win peridot's heart. 

 

 

 

"I promise. I love you" 

 

 

 

"I love you more"

 

Lapis broke her. Peridot was now hers. They say the strongest minds can be broken...by love.


	11. A backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about lapis lazuli! The next is about....lapis going to visit steven and amethyst. So good luck with that y’all!

Lapis held the blonde's hand as she slept. Admiring all her features. She won. She fucking won. 

She could hear her soft snoring. It was adorable.   
Closing her eyes she let her mind wonder. But it went to a dark...dark...dark place... 

 

——————————————————————————-

 

"Lapis lazuli!" 

 

Lapis' breathing hitched as she dropped her Barbie in fear.  She closed her eyes tightly and forced out a smile. 

 

"Yes, mommy?" Her high pitch innocent voice made her cringe slightly. 

 

She could hear footsteps walking towards her. She didn't know what was going to happen.   
Maybe her mother would let her be.   
Maybe she just wanted to say hello? Or maybe she wanted to say sorry? But that wasn't likely...

 

The door was pushed open in a hurry. Her mother smelled like whiskey and smoke.   
Her looks   
misleading people into believing she was this good innocent mother who loves her daughter. But she isn't. 

 

She had a bottle of whiskey in her right hand. It was upside-down. Leaking whiskey on the wood floor. 

 

The drunk woman breathed in deeply before pulling a bottle of pills out her pocket. 

 

Lapis gulped. Not to sure what her mother was going to do. 

 

"Do you love me lapis?" 

 

"Yes" 

 

Her mother's face scrunched up. A look of disgust plastered on her. 

 

She opened the bottle of pills and took four. Taking big swings of whiskey with each pill. 

 

Tears filled lapis eyes. 

 

"M-Mommy?" Her voice shaking as she hesitantly made her way to her mother.   
The grown woman threw the bottle to the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. Glass shards flying everywhere. Cutting into lapis skin. 

 

"You don't fucking love me...if you did then you would have been a good girl...you might have liked your....punishment...~"

 

The young girl backed away. Terrified of her mother. Could you even call her a mother!?   
A mother's job is to protect and love their children no matter what!   
But for some reason she couldn't love her daughter. At least in a mothering way. 

 

The woman grabbed onto lapis shoulders and threw her on her bed. This happened a lot.   
Lapis would mess up. And then something like this would happen. But this time it would be different. It will be different. 

 

Lapis reached over and took hold on her bedside lamp. Should she do this? Was this a good idea.   
A voice in her head told her to do it. It told her to do many things.   
Most violent. Some would make lapis want to throw up. Others made lapis believe she was doing good and that this was normal. 

 

It happened fast. Almost too fast. She looked down at her mother.   
Who was on her bed bleeding from her head. Making soft whimpers. A smile creeped its way onto lapis' face. 

 

She grabbed a piece of the lamp. The edge was sharp. Very sharp. 

 

In a blink of an eye she ran the blade across her face in one swift moment. Thick red blood ran down her face. 

 

Days went by before anyone found lapis. 

 

She was in the corner of her room. Blood was almost everywhere. The room was n absolute mess. Toys were everywhere. Broken furniture. But most importantly blood was on lapis. Her eyes wide open. 

 

The police tried to take the young girl but she wouldn't budge. When they managed to move her she would get violent. Attacking anyone who dared to touch her. 

 

Her eyes were like glass. They looked fake and unreal. Almost as if someone sucked all the life out of her. 

 

 

"How could this happen?" 

 

 

Lapis was able to hear a voice outside the room. 

 

 

"We'll have to tranquilize her..." 

 

"Yeah, we wouldn't want her to hurt anyone or herself..." 

 

Lapis cringed. In the first time in a long time she found a will to actually do something besides read. 

She ran to her window. Half of her body already out. She looked back in her room. They had already taken her mother's body away. But there was a pool of red blood on the bed. She took a glass shard before climbing out the window. 

Climbing down some vines on the side of the house she fully realized what she was about to do. Run away. 

She was going to run away. 

Run away from everything. 

As she was half way down the vine ripped off the wall. She plummeted to the ground. Hissing in pain she forced herself to get up. She might have had sprained ankle. She wouldn't allow herself to worry about that at this moment. 

With all her strength she ran. She ran as far as her legs would take her. Not looking back. She'll never look back. 

———————————————————————————

Lapis woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room and saw peri. That calmed her down. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. 

After a bit of a struggle lapis got out the bed without waking up peridot.

She walked upstairs. No one was home. 

It was quite. Honestly lapis wished that someone was there. So she would feel less alone. Then she had an idea. 

Lapis carried a sleeping peridot upstairs and set her on the couch. She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her messy blue hair. 

Right now she just wanted some comfort. She laid down next to peri. Spooning her body against peri. She can feel peri’s breast on her chest. And the cast rubbing against her leg uncomfortably. 

But it felt good to have someone with you. Lapis enjoyed the warmth. 

 

Then she fell asleep. 

 

With her lover. 

 

Her lover...


End file.
